


Angel?

by BigG1999



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Temporary Amnesia, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, high lexa, sleepy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wakes up to find her angel.<br/>Or<br/>The one where Lexa has surgery and doesn't know who Clarke is when she wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa groans quietly, an itch driving her towards concessions. Her hand reaches down to scratch it.

“Lexa, you can’t touch that,” somebody says, grabbing her hand to stop the movement.

A whine escapes full lips, her eyes finally cracking open to take in her surroundings. They stop on the first thing they see, a woman. Blonde with brilliant blue eyes, the light behind her casts a glow, making her look heavenly, otherworldly.

“Are you an angel?” Lexa questions her voice rough, her green eyes wide and cloudy with drugs.

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head and pressing a straw to Lexa’s lips.

“Drink,” she orders, deciding to ignore the comment Lexa just made.

Lexa sucks down the whole glass, then stares at the blonde.

“How do you feel baby?” Clarke questions, gently pushing brunette locks out of her face.

Lexa’s brows furrow as she looks around the room.

“What are you doing?” Clarke questions, loving the confused look on Lexa’s face.

“You just said ‘baby’, I was trying to figure out who you said it to,” she explains, her eyes finding blue.

“Lexa, I was talking to you,” Clarke chuckles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lovers forehead.

“Me?” she questions, sitting up in bed, disbelief on her face “I’m your baby? Me?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re...”

Lexa gestures roughly at Clarke.

“But I’m what?” she questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Breathtaking. Beautiful. An angel. Fuck, I don’t even know your name, but you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life. You’re so… And I’m your baby?”

She blushes, dipping her head to hide the red flush, “I’m Clarke baby.”

“Clarke… Hmm… _Clarke_ …” she mumbles, trying the name on her tongue.

“God Lexa, you’re adorable,” Clarke mumbles, tucking wild brown curls behind small ears.

“So _Clarke…_ Have we kissed?” Lexa questions, her eyes focusing on Clarke’s lips, which look soft enough to kiss.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Lex, we’re getting married in five months.”

Green eyes widen, Lexa’s hand gently pulling on Clarke’s forearm, pulling her closer until their breaths mingle.

Then Lexa, so softly, as if speaking too loud might cause the world to explode, “so we’ve done the sex?”

And Clarke can’t handle it, she bursts out laughing. She laughs until she realizes Lexa isn’t laughing too, so she leans in and connects their lips. It’s a short kiss, she knows Lexa’s too high to kiss properly.

“Woah,” Lexa gasps when Clarke pulls away, “I love you.”

Clarke smiles, “I love you too, but you just met me Lexa.”

Lexa shakes her head, “I’ve known you since before I was born Clarke. We’re soulmates, don’t cha know?”

Clarke chuckles, noticing the drooping eyes of her lover, “of course we are Lexa. How about we go to sleep?”

Lexa nods, a huge smile on her face and her hand finding Clarke’s, “you’ll be here when I wake up?”

Clarke kisses her nose, “I will always be here.”

Lexa sighs, bring Clarke’s hand up to her cheek, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s skin on hers.

“Always,” she mumbles before her breathing evens out.

“Always,” Clarke nods, leaning onto the bed, and falling asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A groan escapes the brunette laying in the hospital bed, causing a smile to cross Clarke's face. Clarke pushes wild curls out of Lexa's face, letting her fingers follow the curve of her cheekbones. Green eyes open, connecting with blue, a slow blink and a lazy smile cross Lexa's face.

"My angel's still here," she states, her own hand reaching out to touch Clarke.

"How are you feeling baby?" Clarke questions, ignoring her blush from the nickname.

"The best now that you're here," Lexa says, her fingers running through blonde hair.

"I  never left Lex," Clarke says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lexa smiles, her teeth showing as she looks up at Clarke. Clarke melts at the look, knowing it’s the same look Lexa gets when she looks at things she loves, like space or squids or babies, and it’s directed at her.

“I like it when you do that,” Lexa says, her hand gently, yet sloppily, running over Clarke’s face.

“Do what?” Clarke question, tangling Lexa’s fingers in hers to stop her from accidently poking her in the eye.

“Exist,” Lexa breathes, leaning forward in an effort to kiss the blonde.

Sadly for Lexa, she can’t reach her, and doesn’t have enough coordination, or deep enough thought process, to pull Clarke closer. It takes a moment for Lexa to realize that she can’t reach, which means she flops back with a pout, bottom lip sticking out way further than it should. She hears Clarkes laughter and grunts.

“I was trying to be cute,” she growls angrily, crossing her arms.

Clarke chuckles, her hands gently moving Lexa’s arms away from her stomach.

“You were cute Lexa, but be careful. You just got your uterus taken out a few hours ago, you need to be careful when you move, alright?” Clarke says, tangling Lexa’s hands in hers to keep them from moving.

“My uterus?” Lexa questions, tilting her head slightly to the right to question.

“Yeah baby, your uterus. Remember? You have Adenomyosis and we decided to get rid of your uterus,” Clarke explains, her thumb running over Lexa’s knuckles.

“No more bad cramps?” Lexa questions.

“No more cramps at all,” she mumbles, leaning in to rub her nose against Lexa’s.

Lexa leans into the nuzzling, her eyes closing as she takes in the feel of Clarke.

“Okay Clarke,” she mumbles, taking a chance and connecting their lips.

Clarke lets herself fall, feeling the lips she loves beneath hers. They aren’t as soft as normal, as they are a little dry, but it’s okay because it’s Lexa. It’s her fiancée, whom she is going to marry in five months. Clarke lets the kiss go on until Lexa pulls back with a grin.

“What are you thinkin Lexa?” Clarke question, not even trying to hide her huge smile.

“I get to marry an angel,” Lexa states, her smile huge.

Clarke laughs, pressing a short kiss to those chapped lips, “I love you so much Lexa, but you need more sleep, okay?”

Lexa nods, her eyes already closed.

“I love you too Clarke,” Lexa states, her hand squeezing Clarke’s before she drifts off to sleep again.

* * *

 “Hmm,” Lexa mumbles, shifting to her side and snuggling into the pillow.

Clarke raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t make any effort to move, enjoying watching the sleeping brunette. Clarke grins when Lexa wrinkles her nose, her arm reaching out for something.

“Clarke?” Lexa calls, much like she does on the few mornings Clarke sneaks out of bed while she’s sleeping to make food or pee.

“Yes baby?” Clarke questions, placing the magazine she was reading onto the table.

“Bed Clarke,” Lexa orders.

Clarke chuckles, gently pushing hair out of Lexa’s face, “Lexa, sweetie, we aren’t at home so I can’t get in bed.”

Lexa whines in protest, her face burying into the pillow. Then her breathing evens, fast asleep again.

Clarke rolls her eyes, gently pushing Lexa so she lies on her back. Then she leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead, and takes her seat next to the bed once again.

“I miss anything?” Raven questions, walking into the room with about twenty bags of chips.

“Not really, she woke up for about a minute, but passed back out. The drugs should be almost out of her system, so I don’t think you’re going to get what you came here for.”

“There’s always commander heart-eyes around you, as long as she doesn’t know I’m here I’ll be golden,” Raven says, throwing Clarke a bag of chips.

“I don’t know why you are so obsessed with her, it’s kinda creepy if I think about it.”

“I dunno. It’s just funny to see Lexa, who’s all big and bad, the CEO of her company, turn into a little puppy who calls you an angel.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, picking up the magazine and flipping back to the page she was on.

* * *

Lexa groans, eyes opening and blinking few times to adjust to the light as she sits up.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Clarke questions, then pushes a straw into Lexa’s mouth, “drink, then speak.”

Lexa rolls her eyes, but drinks the water anyways, allowing Clarke to push her hair out of her face. The sound of the straw sucking nothing makes Clarke set it on the table, her hand tracing the side of Lexa’s face as their eyes connect.

“I love you. Thank you for staying, I know you have important things to do,” Lexa says, her hand tangling with the one not tracing her face.

“You’re the most important thing in my life Lex, you know that. Now, how are you feeling?”

“Wonderful, since you’re here,” she smiles, guiding Clarke’s hand to her mouth, “I can’t wait to marry you,” she presses a kiss to the palm of her hand.

“God this is sickening,” Raven gags from the chair behind Clarke.

“Shut up,” Clarke says with an eye roll.

“Not that I’m not glad you’re here Raven, but why are you here?” Lexa questions, sitting up and glaring at the brunette.

“Clarke said you were all drugged and shit, thought it’d be funny to see for myself,” Raven says, standing up and stretching, “but, sadly, you’re not high off your ass anymore. Call me if you need me.”

“I don’t understand how we’re friends with her,” Lexa says as Raven walks out of the room.

“Because you love me Woods!” Raven yells as the door closes.

“Are you really feeling alright baby?” Clarke questions, pushing a piece of hair behind Lexa’s ear that had fallen.

“Baby?” Lexa raises an eyebrow, which causes Clarke to laugh.

“No offense Lex, but you don’t really seem like a daddy right now sweetheart,” Clarke smiles, giving Lexa a quick peck.

“That might be true,” Lexa rolls her eyes, “I didn’t do anything super embarrassing while I was high, did I?”

“Not really embarrassing, per say…”

“Oh no, what’d I say?”

“You didn’t know who I was. You thought I was an angel,” Clarke blushes.

“Clarke,” Lexa smiles, leaning over to make their eyes meet.

“You are an angel.”

“God Lex, you’re such a sap,” she grins, giving her fiancée a kiss.

“I firmly believe that we were made for each other Clarke. Like the ground and the sky, the moon and the sun, Earth and space. We’re soulmates Clarke, and I can not wait to marry you.”

“Lexa… God you made me cry,” Clarke smiles, letting Lexa wipe away her tears.

“But, you’re wrong Lex. We aren’t the sky and ground.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa questions, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

“The sky and the ground never get to kiss. We do. Earth exists only in space, and we exist outside of each other. The moon and the sun are… Well… The sun does all the work and the moon just takes credit for it, paying it off as its own and we… Well we are so much more than that Lexa. We’re just… We’re just soulmates.”

“And you call me a sap,” Lexa grins, pulling Clarke into bed with her.

“Lexa!” Clarke yells, as she follows the rules of the hospital.

“Shh, nobody will know,” Lexa whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Clarke mumbles something into Lexa’s neck, but doesn’t fight anymore, allowing her body to mold into Lexa’s.

“I love you Clarke Griffin, in this life and the past. I dunno about the future though, sometimes you get a little annoying. All the sap and stuff.”

“I love you too Lexa. Now shut up,” Clarke orders, her hand sliding around Lexa’s waist, careful of her fresh surgical wounds.

“Hmm. My angel…” she mumbles, falling asleep with fingers tangled in blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....   
> Two years later, the wedding I promised.   
> My bad?

“Jesus Clarke,” Raven says, walking into the room where she is getting ready. 

“Too much?” Clarke questions, standing up.

Raven’s jaw drops as she takes her in.

Clarke’s long white dress hugs her body, a small bit of lace covers the top of her breasts.  The plain white compliments her slightly tanned skin beautifully. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a messy low bun. Light hair holding curls to create an almost regal look, as if every stray hair was placed there on purpose. A small tiara sits perfectly on top of her head, letting down a few strands of hair to frame Clarke’s face. Her makeup is beautiful, her lashes long and dark, a stark contrast to the light pink gloss coating her lips. The blue of her eyes shine, complimented by her long earrings, a dangling row of sapphires, outlines by tiny diamonds, a gift from her soon to be wife.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Clarke says, looking down at her dress.

“You’re gorgeous Clarke,” Raven says, her eyes roaming Clarke’s body.

Clarke can’t help the pink that coats her cheeks at Raven so blatantly checking her out.

“You better close your eyes soon or we might have a problem babe,” Anya says, walking out of the small bathroom, having just finished on Clarke’s hair.

“Sorry,” Raven mumbles, looking to the ground, her hand coming up to scratch the nape of her neck, “I just…” she trails off, coughing awkwardly.

“Given you just rendered my girl speechless, I think my little sister is going to explode when she sees how beautiful you are,” Anya says, a small smirk 

“Are you sure it isn't too much? Maybe I should lose the-”

“Clarke,” Anya whispers, her voice softer than Clarke’s ever heard. She gently grabs the shorter woman’s shoulders, “You look perfect. I promise, little sister.” Anya presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, sending a warm feeling through Clarke, causing her eyes to water. 

Anya turns on her heel, grabbing Raven’s hand and disappearing from the room, leaving Clarke alone. She sighs, picking up her phone, sad to see nothing from Lexa.

“You better not be on your phone! I already had to take Lexa’s away,” Octavia says as she rushes into the room, causing Clarke to jump, dropping her phone onto the table.

“O!” Clarke yells, turning around to hit the girl.

“Wow,” Octavia says, stopping in her tracks as she looks at the blonde.

“Really?” Clarke questions quietly, looking down at herself. 

“You’re completely gorgeous Clarke,” she says, her eyes trailing Clarke’s body.

“Why isn’t there a mirror?” Clarke questions for the tenth time today, looking around the small room.

“You said, and I quote ‘I don’t care what I look like, I want to feel beautiful, even if I’m not. No mirrors.’” Octavia says, rolling her eyes.

“I want to see what I look like though,” Clarke whines.

“You will, later,” Octavia shrugs.

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation. 

“Are you decent?” a deep voice questions through the door.

“Babe, you can come in,” Octavia says, opening the door herself.

“I was told to warn you that…” he trails off, his dark eyes taking in the blonde, “wow.”

“Babe!” Octavia lightly punches his arm.

“Sorry,” Lincoln says, looking to the ground, “Sorry Clarke. You’re gorgeous. Lexa is going to be blown away.”

“I hope so,” Clarke sighs, turning around and picking up her phone, smiling at the picture of Lexa with a bouquet of roses.

* * *

“How is she?” Lexa questions, pacing back and forth in the small room.

“She’s fine Lexa,” Anya from her seat, playing on Lexa’s phone.

“I need to know Anya. I can’t… I need to know,” Lexa says, her voice breaking, tears in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Anya says, jumping up and wrapping her in a hug, “I promise. She’s good Lexa.”

“I need to-”

“You wanted to follow tradition Lex. It’s only about another half hour. It’ll be so worth it sweetie. To be able to see her walking down the aisle to you. To have that moment you’ve been deeping of. I know you’ll never forgive yourself if you cave babe,” Anya whispers into her baby sisters ear.

“I miss her,” Lexa mumbles.

“I know honey, I know,” Anya whispers, softly running her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

* * *

Lexa resists her urge to bite her bottom lip, why she’s not sure. She shouldn’t appear nervous in front of such a crowd, just like in a board meeting. Show no weakness, they will believe you have none. 

She looks down, taking a deep breath of the clean woodsy air as she smoothes down her suit. The simple black coat hanging past her hips, sharp grey, high waisted slacks and a simple, yet elegant white shirt. 

The gust of wind causes her to shiver. Half of her hair is pulled up into a beautiful braid, wrapping around her head, intertwined with a flower crown, the rest hanging down in beautiful ringlets.

The sound of the well known song starts playing, signalling that her soon to be wife will be coming down the aisle. Lexa listens as the guests stand, the shuffling of chairs. She takes another deep breath before turning around herself.

It’s like a movie. Everything else fades into the background, the music, the people, everything. Everything except for Clarke. 

The sun hits her perfectly, causing her dress to sparkle, her earring to sparkle, and most importantly, her eyes. Her long lashes and golden hair remind Lexa of one thing. 

“You’re an angel,” Lexa can’t stop it from falling out of her mouth, forgetting where she is, that she isn’t supposed to talk, forgetting everything except for the angel coming towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding the reception (hopefully not in another two years)   
> I'll be working on an update for Stardust this week, then come back to this after that. :)


End file.
